The Civil War
Prelude State of the Colonies The LGA Colonies were originally settled by the Penumbra Alliance in 2091 AD, therefore, under their jurisdiction. However, in 2102 when the Treaty of Atlantis was signed, all of Penumbra's assets were transferred to the Alliance of Humanity, and the LGA Colonists had a new flag above their head. The Alliance was a good idea in theory, but like all forms of government, even the Alliance had its own set of flaws. The LGA colonists weren't the most well-respected members in the Alliance, they were in fact looked down upon by many members of the Alliance. Many politicians wanted to take advantage of the colonists' vast resources, but they couldn't get away with it without breaking the law. However, there was one man who knew how to play the system, how to gain unfair access to LGA's rich resources and gain profit for himself. That man was Head Councilman Richard Kent. New Policies Councilman Kent was your typical political hack. He was able to get into power by simply buying his way in, as his daughter-in-law, Carol Smith, was the CEO of HGE, and she was able to use the company's massive funds to get Kent into power. She bankrupted the company by doing so, but she didn't care as she had already made millions off of the company and Kent would make her even more rich. Kent was elected in 2140 by the current council team that he had paid off, and he began his scheme immediately. Many restrictions and unfair policies were placed on the LGA colonists, such as extra taxes and new laws. This angered the colonists, but it also distracted them from the fact that Kent was making minor laws that went by unnoticed, and these laws were making him richer by the second. However, an investigation uncovered what Kent was doing, and this made the colonists who knew even more determined against the Alliance. They couldn't get around these laws, and the media was on Kent's side, so the investigation was never publicized. News still spread around LGA however, about how Kent was making money off of their labor, and it was time to break free from Kent's control. The Reaction The colonists at first attempted to break away from the Alliance of Humanity by declaring independence from them in June of 2140. The Alliance would not recognize them and responded by enforcing their new laws even more. The colonists tried again and again to get the Alliance government to let them free and recognize them. After months of trying to escape Kent, they knew that they couldn't run away from their problems; they had to confront them. In April of 2141, the most radical of angered colonists formed the Colonial Liberation Front, a paramilitary force of about 300,000 strong at first. By November of 2141, they were over 3 million strong and began wreaking havoc across the LGA System by attacking outposts and government buildings. This sudden increase in force caused the Alliance to react in a military fashion, as Councilman Kent wanted his assets to remain under his control. An Alliance Task Force was sent from Earth, and with the upgraded warpspace drive they arrived outside of LGA System in about 3 weeks. First Battles: 2141 to 2142 Arrival of the Alliance On November 28th, 2141, the Alliance Task Force arrived in orbit over Planet Ion, the last colonized planet in the LGA System. The Task Force consisted of 7 escort ships, 10 supply ships and 2 supreme-assault carriers, AHS Shermann and AHS Wayne. They brought with them 10 million soldiers with enough food and ammo to last them 10 years, along with over 2,000 military vehicles, including bombers, tanks, and gunships. The task force began planning out its combat operations to control the LGA populace, and knew that taking out the CLF was the first step. On December 5th, 2141, they were ready to begin the war. The Bombing Campaign On December 5th, 2141, the Alliance Task force launched a synchronized bombing campaign across the LGA System. The bomber units were mostly unopposed at first, striking the rebel training bases and operations centers on the rebelling planets of Ion, Taue, Venglar, Belzeski, and Armand. The rebels were shocked at first, and were trying to get their counterattack ready. By the time the rebels got their defenses up, most of their bases were bombed to oblivion. But now, they were competing for air supremacy, as dogfights raged across the skies of the LGA Colonies as the Alliance was trying to secure the air to cover their next advance. The bombings and dogfights continued on until April of 2142, when it was time for the next phase of the invasion: to secure the cities. Ground Invasion In April of 2142, a synchronized ground assault began across all of the rebelling planets. In the first day of the attack, the Alliance was able to secure footholds and set up orbital starports on every planet, allowing them to bring in reinforcements from the carriers quickly and efficiently. The Alliance then began pushing towards the cities, but they payed dearly for every inch of soil, as the rebels were putting up a determined defense against the invaders. However, by May of 2142, the Alliance had captured nearly every major city in the LGA System through force, and a war against insurgency began. At the Brink At first, it appeared as though the Alliance had defeated the Colonial Liberation Front, as by May of 2142, they had conquered nearly every city in the LGA System. The rebels were really quiet too, using only insurgent tactics on the occupying Alliance forces every now and then. The media on Earth was excited, as the citizens of Earth believed that the war was over and that LGA was back under their control. Even Councilman Kent was happy, and declared the war over and sent in government contract workers to rebuild the sector. However, the occupying Alliance soldiers who thought the war was over were in for a huge surprise, as the Rebels led them into one of the biggest traps ever set in warfare. The Tables Turn The Surge Unbenknownst to the Alliance military the rebels had actually gotten their hands on the Alliance's plans for an experimental cloaking field capable of hiding large facilities from orbital surveillance and were actually in hiding and amassing large amounts of soldiers and weapons for a huge counterattack against the Alliance. The months of May and June were just the calm before the storm, as at the beginning of July, Rebel forces all over LGA System pushed into the cities and struck back at the Alliance with soldiers, tanks, and jets. The Alliance recoiled in fear, as this was completely unexpected and the Alliance was pushed out of more than half of the cities they acquired. They were able to regain their footing however, and the conventional warfare continued across LGA, with both sides taking and losing territory. However, within a few months, the war would take a turn from its standard conventional state to a more supernatural state. Task Force 92 On September 28th, the Alliance fought for control over the city of New Sedna, on Planet Taue. The rebels were being pushed inward towards the center of the city, as the invading Alliance forces were coming in from all directions. One CLF platoon that was pinned down was in serious trouble, as a group of Alliance soldiers in an office building had them pinned down. what happened next however, was a miracle as the whole office building exploded in a cloud of rubble and fire, and from the destruction 4 figures emerged. 3 of them were the Osykans, and they began destroying the Alliance soldiers with ease; smashing them to red mist, lighting them on fire and freezing them solid. These 3 in fact turned the whole battle around in favor of the rebels, who were losing at first. The squad reported this marvel over the radio, and a group of rebels were able to intercept this super-powered team. They managed to convince them to join their cause, and the very next day Task Force 92 was born. The unit was not combat ready yet, as it's leader, Bane needed more members before he could begin. After a few months Task Force 92, the first metahuman combat team, was ready for action, and the Alliance had something to really fear. Overview: 2143 to 2150 The Ground War The main war consisted of conquering territory and conducting attrition, and over the next 7 years of the war, the rebels would slowly but surely push the Alliance forces out of the LGA System. Both sides used conventional methods of warfare, and had about the same level of military technology. What the rebels did have in advantage however, was numbers and cause. Over the years, Task Force 92 leader Bane was able to use his popularity and status to recruit millions more to fight the Alliance, and the final number was 29 million rebels against 10 million Alliance marines. Also, the rebels were much more determined in their cause against the Alliance, as they felt that they were being treated unfairly and being ridiculed. This rallied them up against a common foe more than ever, and they were willing to kill for what they believed in. Superhuman Warfare The Civil War was also the first war in which metahumans were used in combat on a large scale. Task Force 92 made a huge impact on the war, in terms of on the battlefield and in morale. Task Force 92's combat ops were spectacular by a military standpoint, they would be outnumbered and outgunned 1 to 10,000 and still come out victorious without even so much as a scratch because of their powers. They were the faces of the CLF, the leaders who showed the rest the right way. The Alliance was unable to come up with any means to combat the superhumans, usually if a unit came across Task Force 92 they would just surrender immediately, as they were beings of terror to the Alliance. Alliance marines would stand helpless as these superhumans began dispatching them with ease and unopposed. The Alliance tried using some of their own superhumans to combat Task Force 92, but these teams were much less organized and a lot less powerful than the members of Task Force 92 and were usually killed off on their first encounter with them. 2151: Operation Avalon The Final Stand 2151, the Alliance was pushed off of nearly every single planet in the LGA System. The Alliance forces all retreated to Avalon Fortress, on Planet Ion where they were to hold until reinforcements from Earth were able to arrive. The Alliance had over 1 million soldiers stationed there, and the place was extremely overcrowded with shell-shocked marines. They were very determined however, and were prepared to defend Avalon to the death against the onslaught of rebel forces. The Forces The Colonial Liberation Front knew that if reinforcements from Earth had a place to land, everything they accomplished could be undone. They deployed over 10 million soldiers, 5,000 fighter jets, and 7,000 heavy vehicles to prepare to take Avalon Fortress. Even Task Force 92, now under the command of XtremEvan, was prepared to conquer Avalon. By November of 2151, the CLF forces were ready to begin their attack on the Alliance base, and push out the oppressors for good. After this battle, LGA would be free. At Dawn The Rebel forces assaulted the fortress at first light on November 15th, 2151. They could barely move forward however, as over a million Alliance marines had them pinned down. The battle continued to progress throughout the day, and the rebels were able to inch their way closer and closer every day. By December, they had breached the walls and were now inside of the fort. Fighting continued for over a month inside the fortress, but by January 13th, 2152, the fort was declared captured by the Rebels. Not one alliance marine surrendered in the battle, and over 3 million rebel soldiers were killed trying to take the fort. The Alliance no longer had a foothold in the LGA System. The colonists were free. Space Dominance During Operation Avalon, the Alliance fleet attempted to move in to support the ground forces at the fort. However, they ran into the Task Force 92 Starship Sunhawk, which had anticipated their maneuver. The Alliance fleet was no match for the Sunhawk's advanced Mentis Weapons systems, and after a short 2 minute battle, the Alliance flotilla, including the supercarriers AHS Wayne and AHS Shermann, lay in ruin. The reinforcements from Earth also warped in over Planet Ion, but the Sunhawk was able to track them while they were going through warpspace, and the whole fleet was destroyed before it could even see the Sunhawk due to speed-of-light effects. The rebels had achieved total control over LGA, on the ground and in space. 2152: Beyond LGA Mars Assault The Rebels knew that if all they did was just push the Alliance out of the LGA System, that they would be back with even more troops. They had to take the battle directly to Earth, and remove Kent from power no matter the cost. In February of 2152, a group of rebel starships led by the Sunhawk entered orbit over Mars through warpspace, and began a full scale invasion of the planet immediately. Mars didn't have much of a standing army, and the whole planet fell in March of 2152. Battle Over Earth Two days after Mars fell, the CLF and the Sunhawk were in orbit of Earth. The Earth Defense Fleet was sent in to stop them, but didn't put up much of a fight as the Sunhawk just destroyed them as soon as they were within line-of-sight. The rebels landed forces on the moon, and took over its cities in a matter of days. The orbital cities were simply destroyed by the Sunhawk; they and the people living on them were never given a second chance. Councilman Kent attempted to maintain order by telling the public that the Colonial forces wouldn't stand a chance against Earth's advanced Orbital Defensive Matrix, but the CLF had another trick up their sleeves. What the Alliance had thought were merely small amounts of Colonial forces attempting to mount offensives against Earth's military bases was actually an elaborate plan that took place over the course of the entire war. Using dummy bases and by feigning attacks against primary Alliance bases as distractions, the rebels had slowly built over a hundred small bases scattered across the surface of Earth hidden from the planet's Orbital Defense systems. In one lightning blitz that lasted less than 6 hours, Colonial forces mounted a ground force attack. The Alliance bases on Earth were taken by such surprise that they were unable to mount a defense as the largest of the Colonial attack groups took over the Earth capital in Washington D.C. The Colonials immediately shut down Earth's defensive matrix leaving the entirety of Earth's population, and their leader Councilman Kent, at the mercy of the Sunhawk that now loomed in orbit over the Earth with weapons at the ready. The negotiations began and the only thing that the rebels wanted was for them to be free of the Alliance and for Councilman Kent to resign from his office as Head Councilman immediately. Of course, he didn't agree at first but negotiations continued. Nuclear Fire XtremEvan, however, had different plans for finishing off the Alliance. It was time for him to make his move, and on March 15th, 2152, XtremEvan unleashed a massive nuclear assault on Earth. The whole planet was bombarded by 200 megaton warheads, and over 36 billion people were killed in that instant. XtremEvan also destroyed the rebel fleet with the Sunhawk's advanced weaponry, as he wanted no witnesses to his act of cruelty. The Alliance was no more, its home planet of Earth just a radioactive wasteland and the war was technically over. The Sunhawk made its way back to the LGA System, ready to deliver the lies and make XtremEvan look like humanity's greatest hero in the eyes of the colonies. Aftermath Rise of Epsilon The Sunhawk arrived at the LGA System on April 1st, 2152 and XtremEvan delivered the news of the Alliance's defeat. The public hailed him as a hero, exactly as he planned, and he used his status to establish and unite the colonies under his rule. On April 12th, he founded the Epsilon Empire, and the colonists were more than happy to accept him, a hero of the war, one who freed them all from the Alliance, as their leader and savior. XtremEvan put many of his family and friends into high-government positions, but as emperor, no one had more power than him. Emperor XtremEvan began his long goal of making Epsilon the largest and most powerful empire known to man.